Godzilla Wars Jr.
Godzilla Wars Jr. is a series of arcade games manufactured by Namco in the 1990s. It consisted of Godzilla Wars, Fire! Fire! Godzilla Eremeka, and Duel! Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. ''Godzilla Wars'' Godzilla Wars is an arcade game developed by Namco and released in 1994. Gameplay In this arcade game, the goal is to hit Godzilla's weak points with a light gun as many times as possible. Godzilla comes out of the back of the machine and moves around, making it hard to fire at his weak points with the gun. The game lasts about 30 seconds. Once time is up, the game is over. ''Fire! Fire! Godzilla Eremeka'' Fire! Fire! Godzilla Eremeka is an arcade game developed by Namco. Gameplay In this arcade game, the goal is to get as many balls inside Godzilla's mouth as possible. Godzilla wobbles from side to side, going slow at first and getting faster the last few seconds of the game. The player's Maser Cannon is stationary and can only shoot at a specific angle in the middle. The player must press the button at the right time to get a point. When a ball misses, no points are lost. When a ball gets inside Godzilla's mouth, a point is earned. When a ball gets into Godzilla's mouth and Godzilla is moving fast, the player is awarded extra points. The player must get six points for a prize. Each game only lasts about 30 seconds. Once time is up, the game is over. ''Duel! Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' Duel! Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah is an arcade game manufactured by Namco. Gameplay In this arcade game, the goal is to hit King Ghidorah as many times as possible. King Ghidorah hops down onto Godzilla and then goes back up, taking about one second each time. The player controls Godzilla's tail with the button and tries to hit King Ghidorah with it. Godzilla is stationary and only his tail moves, moving fully to the right when the button is pressed and his tail is on the left, and to the left when on the right, in a semi-circular motion. When King Ghidorah is hit, a point is earned. The player must get six points for a prize. Each game lasts only about 30 seconds. Once time is up, the game is over. Characters *Godzilla (Godzilla Wars, Fire! Fire! Godzilla Eremeka, Duel! Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, Godzilla Merry) *King Ghidorah (Duel! Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, Godzilla Merry) *Mothra (Godzilla Merry) *Mothra Leo (Godzilla Merry) *Maser Cannon (Fire! Fire! Godzilla Eremeka) Gallery ''Godzilla Wars'' Godzilla_Wars_Namco.jpg|ゴジラウォーズ Godzilla_Wars_Namco_Picture.jpg|ゴジラウォーズ Godzilla_Wars_Namco_Picture_Photo.jpg|ゴジラウォーズ cabinet Godzilla_Wars_Namco_Picture_Photo_Thing.png|ゴジラウォーズ cabinet Godzilla_Wars_Jr._Game.jpg|A Godzilla Wars Jr. ad for ゴジラウォーズ ''Fire! Fire! Godzilla Eremeka'' Godzilla_Wars_Jr._1.jpg|うて！　うて！　ゴジラ　エレメカ Godzilla_Wars_Jr._2.jpg|うて！　うて！　ゴジラ　エレメカ Godzilla_Wars_Junior_Arcade_Machine.png|うて！　うて！　ゴジラ　エレメカ ''Duel! Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' Godzilla_Wars_Jr._Godzilla_vs._King_Ghidorah_Godzilla.jpg|激突！　ゴジラ　ＶＳ　キングギドラ Godzilla_Wars_Jr._GODZILLA_VS._KING_GHIDORAH_and_うて！_うて！!_ゴジラ.png|激突！　ゴジラ　ＶＳ　キングギドラ cabinet with うて！　うて！　ゴジラ　エレメカ to the right Other Godzilla_Wars_Jr._Thing.png|'Godzilla Merry' , a Godzilla Merry-Go-Around Videos うて！ うて！! ゴジラ エレメカ 激突！！ ゴジラ ＶＳ キングキドラ Category:Godzilla video games - 1990s